


莴苣塔楼·番外（二）

by cengceng



Category: ONER, 坤音四子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cengceng/pseuds/cengceng
Summary: 七夕快乐 ❤





	莴苣塔楼·番外（二）

莴苣塔楼·番外（二）

 

你刚落地到虹桥机场，手机就适时地震动起来。

费力从风衣兜里掏出手机，还没来得及看屏幕显示，行李箱就顺着托运轮盘滚动到面前，你连忙划开接通键，一边歪头夹着手机听电话，一边弯腰取自己的行李箱。

“喂，小吴？”

“……”那边迟迟没有声音。

你想着是这边人多嘈杂，便拖着行李箱去空旷处站定接听，可喂了几声之后那头依旧没有声音，你心下奇怪，取下手机拿到眼前一看，屏幕上的通话人赫然显示着：卜凡。

简短的两个字令你心神一震，在青藏地区待了一个半月，都没有这通电话来得有冲击力。

卜凡，你何曾想过会和这个名字再连系在一起。不单单是他，岳明辉，木子洋，还有灵超，当初你都是抱着老死不相往来的决心告别的，有些人之间缘分短暂如露水，或许在某一段时间内亲密无间，可一旦错开，就应当是永别。

你收回思绪，稳定心神，再度拿起手机，轻声问：“喂，是……凡哥吗？”

那边隐约有急促起来的呼吸声，你能想象凡子紧张的时候不自觉吞咽口水，喉结上下滚动的样子，站在阳光下，就像面对心上人时腼腆羞涩的阳光大男孩，滋滋冒着气泡的橘子汽水。

“那个什么……我听说你刚从西藏回来，”卜凡声音又弱下去，显然这个男孩也不知道怎么面对你，过了几秒没话找话道，“好玩吗？”

你失笑。在藏地无人区风吹日晒，茫茫戈壁和高原上面对未知的风险、凶猛的野生动物，以及猎杀野生动物和走私的亡命之徒，再加上每日高强度的拍摄工作，倒确实比寻常旅游精彩。

“好玩。”你笑着回答他，心里忽然升起一种奇妙的、恍如隔世的感觉。结束藏区之旅也未有过多感慨，然而复又回归人类高度文明社会，听到卜凡久违的声音，倒突然令你发觉人与人之间联结的珍贵。在苍茫自然之间感受到的个体的渺小，此时此刻才与现实经验相互关照，天地不曾以一瞬，宇宙何其壮阔，人在其间不过朝生暮死的蜉蝣，你又何苦刻意去避免与他们的交集，又何苦刻意逃避过去的自己。

于是心头快慰不少，语气也轻盈寻常起来，“凡哥，你是不是有什么事找我？”

卜凡那头依旧支支吾吾，只道：“我想着你一个小姑娘自己跑那种地方去拍照，心里怪放心不下的，在那边肯定吃不好睡不好，等你回来了哥哥想请你吃个饭，这不也好久没见了……”

你心里一时百感交集，说不感动是假的，凡子这样情感真挚的青年人，总是把你放在心尖尖上，对你的好像潮水挟涌，不用自己伸手就够得着，谁能拒绝呢？

但说心境放下放开也好，不该辜负他人的情感也好，你终归要替他多着想。好些日子没看娱乐新闻，但透过航站楼的透明玻璃你也看得到一块块广告屏上投放的是他们四个的照片。

多好，繁花似锦的未来，你何苦做这条路上那块碎玻璃，让他们冒着被划得流血的风险去走。

你推着行李箱向出口走，一边深吸一口气，想要婉拒他的好意，却在还未开口时生生顿住了脚步。

出口站满了接机的人群，而人群之外的不远处，一个高大而瘦削的身影，戴着一顶帽檐极低的帽子，怀中捧着一大束深红的玫瑰，独自站在柱子旁的阴影里。

卜凡。

你几乎要判定是自己眼花看错了，他却扬起了拿着手机的那只手向你挥了挥，你能辨认出他的口型——喊的是你的名字。

你拖着行李快步奔向他，不知道为什么眼眶也湿润起来，一时间心头千万思绪，最终只汇成一句“你怎么来了？”

卜凡张开双臂迎接你，把在他面前停住脚步的你揽过来抱了个满怀，他比你高太多，几乎要弯着腰，把鼻尖埋在你的秀发里深深地嗅着。

“想你了，就来看看。”

你有些哽咽，也失措，推开他仰头质问：“就不怕被别人看到吗？”

“休假期间，又没有行程。”卜凡低声回应，“再说了，就算看到了又能怎么样？及时行乐，还是你教我的。”

“疯了。”你百感交集，从无人区回来，带着一身风尘与和人间隔离的孤寂，能给你怀抱的是眼前这个男人，更胜于久旱逢甘霖，他乡遇故知。

“嗯，疯了。”他轻轻回答。

 

#

 

酒店的落地窗刚好可以看见花园里的喷水池，喷水池的灯光适时亮起来的时候，你才松开了吻着卜凡的唇。

这夜色多撩人，你的手抚上他的脸，轻轻地、忘情地摩挲。眼前人比分别前更多了些棱角，眼窝也有些往下陷，唯独嘴唇还是性感至极，亲上去的时候就能轻易唤起肉欲。

“卜凡……”

他多迷人啊，卜凡将你压在自己身体所能掌控的范围，双臂箍着你的腰身，贲张的胸肌贴在你那柔软的小腹上，他挂着水珠的前额碎发散落下来，影子倒映在眼眸里，里面写着的除了欲火还有占有。只消看他一眼，只一眼，你就愿置身索多玛城，只为流连这具美好的肉体。

“卜凡……”他不需要做任何事，只是这样靠近你，快感的热潮便从脚趾一路电击般涌上头皮，你的大脑一片空白，随后又想起西北大自然所观察到的那些动物，它们相互争抢食物、伴侣和领地，追逐、撕咬、搏命、头破血流。

你愿意为这个年轻的首领献上身体，如果他能因此生存并获得成就感的话。

卜凡宽厚有力的手掌覆上你的腰身，流连片刻便向下游走，粗粝的指节一下抵住娇嫩柔软的花心，你忍不住呻吟出声，他却趁机吻上你的嘴唇，舌头灵活地探入口中，激烈纠缠起来。

抵在你两腿之间的肉棒不断胀大变硬，滚烫的情欲气息让你忍不住蜷起了腿，他却直接握住你的膝窝，将你的腿分开，架在半空中。

在空气中的暴露使你不由得紧张起来，花穴也随之颤抖收缩，卜凡的手指搅在里面，感受到了温热的包裹和充分的湿润之后低声骂了一句，便抽出手指，取而代之的是粗长而炙热的肉棒。

感受到这陌生而熟悉的被填满的快感，你连牙根都开始酸软，不由得开始娇哼阵阵，睫毛轻颤。卜凡轻轻将唇覆上你的眼睛，细细地吻着，下面却开始了大力的顶撞，龟头一次又一次地研磨着花心，整个小穴都充盈着肿胀的快意。

“嗯……轻点啊……”

你混沌之中想推开身上的男人，胳膊伸出去碰到他火热紧绷的肌肤又变成了紧紧抱住他，两人的姿势一下变得更加紧密起来，卜凡下身扬威似的又加大了抽插的力度，喘着粗气咬了咬你的耳垂，在你耳边轻轻笑道：“怎么样，小家伙，插得你爽不爽？”

男人燥热的气息在敏感的耳边摩擦，身体精神的双重刺激之下你感觉一股电流从下而上直逼脑颅，张着嘴却发不出呻吟声，脖颈高高仰起，小穴也是一阵紧缩，一股热潮从体内汹涌而出。

“哼嗯……小家伙，这就不行了？”

卜凡也被你夹得闷哼一声，背上肌肉一绷，额角和胸膛都见了汗，却没有停下，反而加快了抽插的速度。

“啊啊啊……快……停下啊……嗯……”持续而尖锐的快感几乎让你眩晕，你的手臂紧紧箍着男人的身体，恨不得把自己融进他的身体里去，而他也将你上半身抱了起来箍在怀里，让肉棒更好地进出花穴，紧紧贴合，继续狠狠地抽送着。

“啊……啊嗯……”你几乎已经失声，眼角被被迫迟迟不结束的高潮折磨出生理性泪水，头昏脑涨，整个小腹都在发软发热。等卜凡终于达到欲望临界点，冲刺了几下射出之后，你早已浑身酸软不堪，也不管小穴还在汩汩往外留着两人混合的液体，就扑在被子上想要昏睡过去。

卜凡缓缓将自己从你体内抽出，看见你那张被操到失神的小脸，忍不住伸手轻轻摸了摸。你感受着男人的温情，想要安心睡去，背后又突然落入一个炽热宽厚的怀抱里。

“宝贝儿，可别睡啊。”

卜凡轻轻含着你的耳垂，鼻息喷薄在耳后细嫩的皮肉上，胸前两只雪兔也落入他的手中不停揉捏，乳头在男人熟练的轻挑慢捻之下挺立起来。

“咱们这才刚开始呢……”

 

春宵苦短，且趁韶华正好，与有情人做快乐事，岂不妙哉？


End file.
